1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a speech signal discrimination arrangement having an input for receiving an audio signal and an output for supplying a probability indication signal which is indicative of the probability that the audio signal received via the input is a speech signal.
The invention further relates to an audio device including such a speech signal discrimination arrangement.
2. Description Of The Related Art
A speech signal discrimination arrangement and an audio device of the types defined above are known from Rundfunktechnische Mitteilungen; Band 12; 1968, Heft 6, pp. 288-291. The known speech signal discrimination arrangement is adapted to discriminate speech signals from music signals in a radio receiver. When a speech signal is detected, the received signal is processed to improve the intelligibility of the reproduced speech signal. When a music signal is detected the received signal is subjected to processing which is particularly suitable for use in the case of the reception of music signals.
The known speech signal discrimination arrangement utilizes the fact that the amplitude of music signals, in general decreases gradually whereas the amplitude of speech signals, in general decreases abruptly. These gradual decreases are detected and a signal producing, containing a pulse upon each detection, is integrated. This integrated signal indicates whether the received audio signal is a speech signal or a music signal. A drawback of the known discrimination arrangement is that in a comparatively large number of cases (3%), the integrated signal does not provide a correct indication of the type (music or speech) of audio signal received.